Just a Moment
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: Just a moment can make a difference. Just a moment is worth a life time. Just a moment can take your breath away. Just a moment is all it takes. Just a moment in their lives...
1. Johanna

**_A/N: So this is just going to be drabbles about anyone mentioned in the HUnger Games trilogy. updated as I write, not really regular._**

**_This onewas written from the inspiration in the Starvation New year Party Challenge. _**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_I am not SuCo_**

* * *

Johanna

Her back rests against a tree, it's her anchor to this world. She had to sprint to get to it, but it is all the protection that was offered.

Rain. It's always catching her by surprise. Its fat blue drops falling all around her, cutting into her flesh like tiny steel blades. When the world itself turns its gnashing teeth on her, there is nothing left to anchor her to this time, all she can do is hang on to the ride and take each shocking memory as it strikes her fragile mind.

For her, when it rains, it pours.


	2. Madge

**_A/N: So this is just going to be drabbles about anyone mentioned in the HUnger Games trilogy. updated as I write, not really regular._**

**_Be sure to check out the Discussion forum: Starvation. It has competitions, games , and some great debates. :D_**

**_I am not SuCo_**

* * *

Madge

Her cool blue eyes watched Katniss every day after she returns from the games. One day she is happily painting pictures with Peeta. Another day she is with Gale, sneaking off to the woods.

Katniss doesn't know what she has. She has a family. She has friends. She has Peeta and Gale. She is _needed_. She is _wanted_.

One girl would happily trade places with Katniss. Swap blue eyes for gray. Dark hair for fair. Governor for miner. She just wished that for once in her life she could be the heroine and not the cameo.

Just to be needed.


	3. Effie

**_A/N: So this is just going to be drabbles about anyone mentioned in the HUnger Games trilogy. updated as I write, not really regular._**

**_Be sure to check out the Discussion forum: Starvation. It has competitions, games , and some great debates. _**

**_Don't forget to review I normally return the favor :D_**

**_I am not SuCo_**

* * *

Effie

Too much goes unaccounted for. Trial and error will not do. That drunkard is happy to let things happen as others plan them.

I refuse to sit idly, letting the world pass me by. Too much can just pass you by.

You cannot control everything, but you can control some things; who you will see, when you arrive, when you eat, what you'll eat, when you sleep.

I must have some order. Planning and preparing is the only way to make sense of this life. Organization is the key.

The world is messy, and for me, that will not do.


	4. Cinna

**_A/N: So this is just going to be drabbles about anyone mentioned in the HUnger Games trilogy. updated as I write, not really regular._**

**_Be sure to check out the Discussion forum: Starvation. It has competitions, games , and some great debates. _**

**_Don't forget to review I normally return the favor :D_**

**_I am not SuCo_**

* * *

Cinna

I take the injustice silently. That's all I can do. I know what is expected of me. I know what my anger will cause.

I could scream to the world of the corruption I see. The grief it causes me. But then, the innocent will pay.

So I take it all, with a grin and a stitch; silently suffering through every moment of pain.

No one will have to live with my grief. No one will have to feel my anger. I will shoulder my life's burdens alone.

I will use that anger as fuel, one stitch at a time.


	5. Clove

**_A/N: So this is just going to be drabbles about anyone mentioned in the HUnger Games trilogy. updated as I write, not really regular._**

**_Be sure to check out the Discussion forum: Starvation. It has competitions, games , and some great debates. _**

**_Don't forget to review I normally return the favor :D_**

**_I am not SuCo_**

**_

* * *

_**

Clove

Pain. That's all I feel, over and over again. I have to hate him. I have to trust him. He and I are the closest things to trust in this forsaken place.

He's all I can trust, yet he is my greatest fear. We owe each other our lives, together is our best chance to survive.

But when everyone's gone, we will betray each other.

That betrayal is what I'm waiting for. His blade will bury itself in back, forgetting all I have done for him, twisting for pain, and finally he'll kill me.

Only one makes it out alive.


	6. Finnick

**_A/N: So this is just going to be drabbles about anyone mentioned in the HUnger Games trilogy. updated as I write, not really regular._**

**_Be sure to check out the Discussion forum: Starvation. It has competitions, games , and some great debates. _**

**_Don't forget to review I normally return the favor :D_**

**_I am not SuCo_**

**_

* * *

_**

Finnick

I don't care if it's dangerous. I tried to stop. I tried when I first saw her; so sweet, so innocent, so safe. Then she was reaped. Then she won. Then She broke.

That was the only good thing that happened. I'm the only man who wants a broken girl.

Mags told me she doesn't care how hot my blood runs for Annie. I'm a danger to her, a danger to myself.

I'll protect her. No one can know she is _the_ love of my life, and I can't fix that.

I've tried to stop, but I can't….I love her


	7. Chaff

**_A/N: So this is just going to be drabbles about anyone mentioned in the HUnger Games trilogy. updated as I write, not really regular._**

**_Be sure to check out the Discussion forum: Starvation. It has competitions, games , and some great debates. _**

**_Don't forget to review I normally return the favor :D_**

**_I am not SuCo_**

* * *

Chaff

That Haymitch always had the right idea about things. Why bother when you never get it done anyway? Might as well be done with 'em now and spend the rest of your time in the Capitol with some of their good and strong drinks. That's what he usually does anyway.

There's somethin' about those two he's got this year though. Somethin' he's planned for that girl. She's got enough fight in her to pull ol' Haymitch away from the bottle with me; she must have enough in her to get through these damn games.

It's more than just spunk.


	8. Cato

**_A/N: So this is just going to be drabbles about anyone mentioned in the HUnger Games trilogy. updated as I write, not really regular._**

**_Be sure to check out the Discussion forum: Starvation. It has competitions, games , and some great debates. _**

**_Don't forget to review I normally return the favor :D_**

**_I am not SuCo_**

* * *

Cato

We were all that we had in these games. We would betray each other eventually, but that would have been a good fight. More than just an exhibition. A _real_ fight. An _honorable_ fight.

One of us was destined to be the Victor. A success for the strongest district in all Panem. She could have fallen honorably to my expert blade, or taken my blood for herself.

That was until that farmer intervened. That stupid, filthy, worthless, farmer killed my Clove. My partner. My lo- greatest adversary.

We would have been the greatest tributes of District 2. It was destined.

Even the fates were deceived.


	9. Livinia Avox

**_A/N: So this is just going to be drabbles about anyone mentioned in the HUnger Games trilogy. updated as I write, not really regular._**

**_Be sure to check out the Discussion forum: Starvation. It has competitions, games , and some great debates. _**

**_Don't forget to review I normally return the favor :D_**

**_I am not SuCo_**

* * *

Livinia(Avox)

When I saw those two kids in the woods, I wanted their help. I thought they could've saved me they didn't do a thing, but I still hoped.

When they removed my tongue, it was a blessing. I wouldn't be killed later on. I thought I was safe if I did as I was told. Again, I was too hopeful.

Then, the whole rebellion started. I thought I would be free from the torture. I couldn't talk after all. They set that paper and pen in front of me and then the fire burned at me feet.

I'm done hoping.


End file.
